A brown pair of boots costs $$40$, and a white sweater costs $$4$. The brown pair of boots costs how many times as much as the white sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the brown pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the white sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $4$ $$40 \div $4 = 10$ The brown pair of boots costs $10$ times as much as the white sweater costs.